Never Had A Real, True Friend
by Mariolka
Summary: She never had a real, true friend. She was forever lonely, and was never able to make anyone understand her, never had anyone to trust with secrets, and come to for advise. . . until he came along. Bunch of Anneliese/Julian one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Had A Real, True Friend.**

Anneliese was waiting for her new tutor. Her old one was too 'frustrated' with her. Was it her fault his voice made her bored, and she hated reading from the textbook? Of course not. She wondered what this one would be like. She looked out the window at the two little girls walking outside, baskets full of flowers in their hands. She sighed, all she wanted was a friend. A true friend who'd understand her. Who'd know how to comfort her when she felt low. Don't get her wrong, her mother was understanding enough, but . . . it wasn't the same. Her mother could never fully understand her. Preminger, her mother's adviser, was a creep with a strange, creepy poodle with a gold tooth so she tried to stay as far away from him as possible. The maids and servants were all too old to understand, and are always so nervous around her. Just a friend, a friend that doesn't treat her like the princess, the heir, the only daughter of the Queen. A friend, she could trust, and ask for advise.

...

Julian looked at his surroundings. The castle was gigantic, he was starting to wonder how he'd get around. He told the guards he was the princess's new tutor.

"Aren't you a bit young?" One guard asked suspiciously. Julian sighed. Why did everyone keep asking him that? Sure, he was only sixteen, but he was hired.

"Probably." He said. He handed them the paper that they sent him when he got the job. The guards stepped aside. He walked on, he saw an old man with a briefcase in his hand. The old man spotted him.

"You must be the new tutor." He said.

"Yeah." Julian said.

"Let me give you a peace of advise, lad. That girl is not worth teaching. You'll be wasting your time. She's the worst pupil I've ever had." He said.

"Or maybe you just don't know how to teach her." Julian said. The old man muttered something under his breath. Julian turned around to see a lady in her mid thirties. She had brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the princess's new tutor." Julian said. She nodded.

"Up the stairs, through the door, third hallway, It's the fourth room on the right." She said. Julian walked up the stairs, and followed the directions, but before he could get to the right hallway, he ran into a blonde girl. He caught her in time.

"Sorry." He said. The girl looked up, and their eyes met. Julian noticed they were a very beautiful shade of blue. Like a sapphire. The girl smiled at him.

"No problem." She said, "By the way I'm Anneliese." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Julian." He said, "Your highness."

"That obvious?" Anneliese asked.

"Well, we're in the castle, your name is Anneliese, and you look surprisingly similar to the girl in the portrait." Julian said. Anneliese smiled.

"Yeah, it's hard to go unknown if everyone knows your name, and your portrait is right behind you." She said. Looking at the picture, "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"Believe it or not, I'm your new tutor." Julian said.

"Really?" Anneliese smiled at him. He nodded. Anneliese felt that she was going to like him. He treated her like an actual human. Even when he found out she was the princess.

"Anneliese." An elderly voice called, "Anneliese darling."

"Mother." Anneliese smiled as an elderly blonde woman appeared.

"There you are." The Queen said, "Your new tutor will be waiting."

"Um . . . actually." Julian started.

"We don't want to get of on the wrong foot now do we." The Queen said.

"I'm . . . ." Julian was cut off again by the Queen.

"Now don't be nervous, darling, just be yourself." The Queen said, then, for the first time, noticed Julian, "Oh, hello, who might you be?"

"I'm your daughter's new tutor, your highness." Julian said.

"Oh." The Queen said, and then shook his hand, "Well, it's delightful to meet you . . . ."

"Julian." Julian said.

"Yes, I'm sure you two will get along splendidly." The Queen said.

"Your highness." A shrill voice said. Suddenly a rather odd-looking man appeared. He wore purple, had a white powdered wig, and odd yellow eyes. Julian saw Anneliese frown, her previously happy expression gone, he could tell she didn't like this man very much. He doesn't even know him, and he already disliked him. The Queen, however, didn't seem as disgusted.

"Preminger, meet Anneliese's new tutor, Julian." She said. Julian hated his name too. Preminger, something about just screamed, _I'm Evil_!

"Aren't you a bit young?" Preminger asked.

"Probably, but I don't decide who works here." Julian said. Anneliese stepped closer to Julian, for some reason, she trusted him, she felt safe by him.

Preminger scowled at Julian, but the Queen hurried him away so Julian and Anneliese could spend some time getting to know each other.

... .

"Well your highness, they seem to get along quite nicely." Preminger said.

"Yes they do, don't they?" The Queen asked.

"We better watch them or they'll end up married one day." Preminger cackled. As if?

"Oh well, you can't say they wouldn't make a striking couple." The Queen chuckled.

... .

"How old are you exactly?" Anneliese asked as they walked to her room.

"I'm seventeen." Julian said.

"That's only three older than me." Anneliese said, a hint of amazement in her voice.

"So?" Julian asked.

"Well . . . I mean . . . the age difference isn't really that big." Anneliese said, "So I mean . . . If you want to . . . you and I could be . . . you know . . . friends." Julian smiled at her stuttering, it was kind of cute. It seemed obvious that she had never had a real friend before.

"Sure why not." Julian said.

"Really?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah. You seem like a sweet girl." Julian said. Anneliese smiled brightly, and hugged him.

...

There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review.


	2. A Promise

**Never Had A Real, True Friend.**

**Chapter 2: A Promise**

Julian looked at the fourteen year old Anneliese. She seemed down today. And distracted, she didn't seem to be listening to him. He didn't mind, of course, but it wasn't like her. He sighed looking down. Then he walked over to the blonde, and sat down by her.

"Anneliese, what's wrong?" He asked. Anneliese shook her head.

"It's just that . . . ." She looked at him, "Never mind." She looked away, and turned her attention to the snow falling outside.

"You want to go outside." Julian said. He was guessing, but it was pretty obvious.

"How do I make everything so obvious to you. My mother would never actually figure that out." Anneliese said, shaking her head.

"I guess I understand you." Julian said.

"You mean you've been sheltered once too?" Anneliese asked.

"Actually yes, when I was nine I caught a serious disease no one could find a cure to, well, I couldn't go out much." Julian explained, Anneliese looked back at him.

"How'd you get cured?" Anneliese said.

"I don't really know, one day my brother took me ice-skating, and I started getting better." Julian said.

"What's ice-skating?" Anneliese asked, being practically trapped inside a castle, and faraway from any place where people do outdoor activities, had limited her knowledge on such things.

"Oh." Julian said, realizing she had no idea what it was, "Well it's when you skate on ice. You know sliding without losing your balance." Anneliese looked at him blankly. Julian sighed, suddenly an idea struck him.

"How about I take you ice-skating during the weekend. You get out of the palace." Julian said. Anneliese smiled enthusiastically.

"I'd love to." She said, then frowned, "Mother would never allow it, though." She turned away, disappointed. Julian looked at her sympathetically, how he wished he could make her smile again.

"Or . . . ." Julian said, "With a little persuasion, maybe she will." Most of him doubted he could, the Queen would never let her daughter out of her sight. After the king died, Anneliese was her only family. But a small part of him, that wanted Anneliese to be happy, had more hope, and was somehow more powerful.

"You'd do that?" Anneliese asked.

"That's what friends are for." He said. Anneliese hugged him. He chuckled.

"I promise I won't let you down." He whispered, "Ever."

...

** A/N: **

** Hi! So this is chapter 2. Really, really short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. I'd really like to here what you've got to say. Well, until next time.  
**


	3. Nightmare

**Never Had A Real, True Friend**

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Julian was just finishing grading Anneliese's tests, all of which were perfect, and getting ready to go to his own room. Since he was there so often the Queen decided that he could live at the castle. The rooms were a bit too extravagant for him, but he wanted to keep Anneliese company, he knew how lonely and miserable she had been without any friends, and he didn't want her to experience it again after her lessons and eventually studies were done. His room wasn't very far from her's, and he sometimes visited her. Always during the day, but today he felt like she needed him so he opened her bedroom door to see a very distressed Anneliese, tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, he looked at her sympathetically, and then sat down on the edge of her bed. He tried to wake her up by calling her name quietly, but then had to resort to shaking her gently out of her slumber.

"Ah!" Anneliese cried, her breathing quick. When she saw Julian, she seemed shocked and frightened at first, but then realization crossed her features, and she hugged him tightly. Julian held her in his arms as she sobbed silently. It must've been a terrifying dream.

"Anneliese, it's all right." He whispered comfortingly, rubbing her back, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

"This was different. It was so real." Anneliese whispered.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, it might help." Julian said.

"Well . . . ." She choked, "Preminger had a plot," She lied down on her bed, "to become king."

"King?" Julian asked, "Preminger?" He smiled. What a terrifying yet totally ridiculous thought.

"I know terrifying, right." Anneliese smiled.

"Very," He said, "Preminger in a crown." He shuddered, Anneliese let out a giggle, "What else happened."

"He was planning to take all the gold out of the mines." Anneliese said, "Than we'd go bankrupt, and I would have to marry _him_."

"Never letting that happen, the guy could be your father." Julian said, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't let it happen either."

"You're right," Anneliese said, trying to actually convince herself he was, "in the dream mother promised a young king that he would marry me. He was rich too, so that should help the kingdom."

"And?" Julian asked after a pause.

"Preminger kidnapped me," Anneliese said, "because he wouldn't become king if that happened, and then I woke up."

"Tell you what, if Preminger ever becomes that much of a lunatic, I'll protect you." Julian said.

"You would?" Anneliese asked, not exactly believing him.

"Of course," Julian said, "We're friends." Yep, friends, nothing more.

"Yeah, friends," Anneliese smiled as the word rolled of her tongue. She hugged him, "So, since we're friends. Can we skip the next exam."

He pulled away from her, "Ah . . . no." He said, simply, "We maybe friends, but your mother is my employer and I need to give you your semester exams to see if you've actually learned anything or were just sleeping with your eyes open."

"How'd you know I could do that?" Anneliese asked.

"Your mother told me." Julian said. Anneliese opened her mouth to say something than closed it again then opened it.

"Well that secret's out." Anneliese sighed.

"Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?" Julian asked honestly baffled as well as curious because he kind of wanted to learn how to do that as well.

"The first time I did that was at dinner when a king came to visit." Anneliese said, smiling at the memory. The prince came as well, and the moment he talked he won the most annoying people contest. She slapped him twice, once for saying girls were useless, once for calling her flaky. She was nine at the time and was a rather assertive little girl.

"Did anyone notice?" Julian asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"Not until the king and his oh so annoying son left." Anneliese said.

"The prince got on your nerves then, I presume." Julian said.

"Most princes do. Believe me they are nothing like they portray them in the books." Anneliese said. The clock chimed, signaling it was midnight.

"You better get some rest." Julian sighed, and got up.

"Good night, Julian." Anneliese said with closed eyes.

"Good night." Julian turned around to see her already sleeping, he smiled and whispered, "Anneliese."

...

**A/N: How was that. I wrote it in a hurry. Took me about forty minutes. So sorry if it's terrible. Please review though.**


End file.
